Blue Blur-Girl
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Amy the pink hedgehog wants to improve herself and becomes the superheroine Blue Blur-Girl to impress her lover Sonic. But will he find out who she is? Characters except Amy's alias Blue Blur-Girl belongs to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1

**New hero**

Amy Rose the pink hedgehog was feeling bored at her room at her house. It was not from Sonic being with Sally this time or him breaking her heart. It was something else.  
"Man, I really want to improve myself than using my hammer and slight speed. I need to be more cooler, awesome and less damsel in the distress" Amy said with a sigh. She then got an idea and goes up to her desk to draw something.  
"Hmmm…. if I need to be cooler, I need a new outfit" Amy said as she began to draw. She was drawing a suit with a motorcycle-type helmet but with decorations on with ears and horn-like things on the sides. She then takes out her colored pencils and added cyan, blue, gray and yellow to the suit on the drawing.  
"Yup. That should do it. All I need now is a cyan full bodysuit, boots and belt I make myself with the helmet" Amy smiled.

Later in Station Square she was going to the store where costumes and suits were on sale.  
"Can I help you Miss?" the woman at the cash register asked her.  
"Yeah I'm looking for a cyan full bodysuit that won't expose any parts of my body except my head. Party tonight" Amy lied.  
"I think I just got the right one for you" the woman said and picks out the right suit for her.  
"Perfect, I'll buy it" Amy said. She goes to the cash register and paid for the suit, "Thank you very much"  
"You're welcome. Have a nice day" the woman at the cash register said.

Amy was back home and began redoing the suit, she added blue rubber to the neck and added blue boots and gloves she bought somewhere else.  
"Well, I may not have a motorcycle helmet, I can use ski-goggles and a bike helmet" Amy looked at the shelf. She picked down the pink one she had, "This will do"  
She takes out a spray can with permanent blue paint and sprayed it all over except the inside of it. She then added yellow streak on the middle. Last she screws the pieces that look like horns.  
"Perfect" Amy said and sat on her chair to wait for the paint to dry up. She hummed a bit while waiting, "Hopefully this won't take that long. I wonder what Sonic is doing right now"

At Eggman's base, Sonic was bashing all of Eggman's robots and the fat doctor watched in despair, knowing he will lose again.  
"YOU DAMN BLUE RAT!" Eggman screamed.  
"You will never win, Eggman! Sooner or later you will retire!" Sonic jumped to him and pulled his mustache.  
"OW! I'm out of here!" Eggman ejected from his hover-chair through the tunnel.  
"Too easy, I better tell my friends about this time!" Sonic smirks. He sped off from the ruined base and back to Station Square, "Well, I'll just go get a chili dog"

At Amy's house, she was now trying out her new suit and helmet, she has added a mouth-cover and ski goggles to conceal her identity.  
"Now what should I call myself. Let's see...Blue girl, nope. Mrs. Sky...nope" Amy thinks of different names. She then thinks again and then poses heroically, "Oh yes...Blue Blur-Girl! This is perfect! Even though Sonic calls himself the Blue Blur sometimes. So I'll call myself as Blue Blur Girl"  
She then sneaks out from her house to head to the city to begin her first duty as Blue Blur-girl.

Sonic has already finished his lunch break at the food court; so now he's just taking a walk on the side walk, thinking.  
"I wonder how Amy is doing, I better hope she's alright after all the time I've saved her from every danger I have encountered. At least she has matured and learned how to fight. But I wonder if she can improve herself" Sonic thought.

From the rooftop, Blue Blur-Girl was looking down at Sonic.  
"Time to surprise him" Blue Blur-Girl said and is about to jump down when the Babylon gang comes at her with their extreme gear boards.  
"Them again!" Blue Blur-Girl takes out her ninja staff. The bird gang landed near her and got curious to who she is.  
"Who are you blue so-called hero?" Jet asked her.  
"I am the Blue Blur-Girl. The new crime fighter in Station Square" Blue Blur-Girl smirks through the mask.  
"You look more like Blue Jerk Girl to me. But you are just a pathetic-AAARGH!" he got swept by her staff.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I was working on my move. What exactly you were saying?" Blue Blur-Girl said with an angry voice.  
"Blue Jerk Girl...Storm, Wave. Attack!" Jet ordered his teammates to attack her. But the heroine jumps over the two and sweep kicks Storm in the gut and then whacks him with the staff. Wave then punched Blue Blur-Girl and she backs off.  
"OW!"  
"HA! You can't fight girls well despite being one yourself!" Wave taunts her.  
"Wrong!" Blue Blur-Girl does a kangaroo-like kick at Wave's chest.

Sonic was walking down the street when heard grunts and beating sounds from the rooftop, "It sounds like the Babylon gang!"  
He runs up to the wall of the building to see a mysterious heroine fighting the bird gang. He had no time to ask her now but to help her.  
"You! Fight me if you want to fight a girl!" Sonic gets the Babylon gang's attention.  
"Sonic?!"  
"I'll fight him!" Jet steps out and cracks his knuckles.  
"Bring it!" Sonic said and ran towards him but misses when Jet jumps over him and kicks him in the head.  
"URGH!" Sonic grunts in pain.  
"Haha! Too slow!" Jet taunts him.  
Sonic smirks and then did a hard spin-dash at him right into his tummy.  
"Ugh! Dude, you almost made me throw up my lunch!" Jet groans.  
"So, you only care about money!" Sonic said.  
"Whatever! HYAH!" Jet did a back-slip move and grabs Sonic by his feet and throws him at Blue Blur-Girl. They both land at each other and made face contact.  
"Uhh…..hi" Sonic said nervously that he's on top of her.  
Luckily for Amy as Blue Blur-Girl, Sonic can't see through the mask, "Get off me! We need to finish them!" she pushed him off.  
"Alright, you got it" Sonic grinned. They both rushed at the bird gang and Sonic saw how she uses her staff for fighting.  
"Let's do it!" he said and leaps into the air to spin-dash at Storm.  
"What?!" the gang gasped.

*BONK!*

Storm was knocked out cold and he faints onto his board.  
Blue Blur-Girl jumps over them and hits Jet in the butt.  
"OWIE! Let's get out of here!" Jet yelps in pain and gets on his board.  
Wave lifted Storm onto his board and he gets up very woozy.  
"Come on Storm, let's go!" Wave said and flies after Jet with him. Sonic and Blue Blur-Girl stood there and watches them leave.  
"Wow, that was amazing. Say who are you again?" Sonic asked her.  
"I'm Blue Blur-Girl and I'm new here in this town" she said.  
"Oh, it is an honor to meet you" Sonic shakes hands with her.  
"Sure is. And no I'm not gonna reveal my identity to you...yet" Blue Blur-Girl said.  
"Okay then. Well I got to go now. See you around" Sonic said and sped off back to his house.  
Blue Blur-Girl then turned to remove her mouth cover, "Phew. He does not know it's me" Amy said and jumps over some rooftops.

 **Wow, seems Sonic is curious about her identity already.**


	2. Chapter 2: Amy reveals her secret

**Hi guys, I have been receiving reviews from you that you want more chapter of this. I was going to give up on this until you encourage me to continue, so here is second chapter. No it has nothing to do with Hedgehog Heroes by GothNebula.**

Amy returned back home in her Blue-Blur girl suit and she removes her helmet and mask once she got on to her bed. She could not believe that she just fought along-side Sonic against the Babylon gang without him suspecting who she really was. She then wondered what would happen if Sonic found out she was really Blue-Blur girl.

"I hope that he just don't get mad at me for just dressing up like a superhero and doing his duties just because I wanted to improve myself. Or what else, maybe he might be found of my superhero alter-ego and allow me to continue" Amy said to herself, she rest her head on her pillow and folds her hands behind her head.

Sonic was at the same time thinking about Blue Blur-girl. He was wondering if there was something familiar about her.

"She is skilled in using that staff almost like how Amy uses her hammer. Could she be...maybe...no, I never seen Amy use a bo staff in combat. Well I might find out later who Blue Blur-girl is" Sonic thought. He looks at a picture of himself and Amy hugging him in a bear hug. He chuckled at this and goes to the fridge to find something to eat.

The next night, Blue Blur girl was standing on another rooftop. She then jumps down and lands onto the ground and then sneaks up to a wall when she heard a alarm blare from a shop.

"Time for some action!" Blue Blur-Girl smirks and takes out her staff. She ran to the store and saw three bad guys stealing jewels. She jumps up above their truck and then with a swift move she whacks them out one by one. One of them took out his gun and tries to shoot at her but she grabs his wrist and forces the gun off his hand and she punches him hard in the face and the gut to then throw him at the truck. Without looking, Blue Blur-Girl elbows the third thief who tries to hit her with a crowbar and threw him at the second one. She then took out a rope and ties the three together.

"There, You three wait here until the cops arrives. Now if you excuse me I gotta go" Blue Blur-Girl said and leaves the area. The cops arrived and arrested the three thugs. On their truck was a note written from Blue Blur-Girl.

"Have a nice night officers, from Blue Blur-Girl" One of the cops read the note, scratching his head in confusion.

"Another night done for the Blue Blur-Girl. I guess I should go see Sonic right now" Blue Blur-Girl said and leaps over the rooftop to head home to change into her normal outfit. She then goes out and heads to Sonic's house humming to herself. After ten minutes she arrived and knocks on the door. The door opens and Sonic stood there.  
"Hi Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"Oh hi Amy" Sonic said.

"Is it a bad time to come here?" She asked him hesitatingly.

"No. Come on in" Sonic allowed her inside. The two hedgehogs got to the living room and sat on the couch together. Amy was not sure if she should tell Sonic the truth about Blue Blur Girl or just ask about her.

"So Sonic, have you heard about this Blue Blur-Girl?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes I have. I have fought alongside her. And by the way I just heard on the radio that she just beat up three thieves all by herself" Sonic said. Amy then began to pretend she was not Blue Blur-Girl.

"Wow, she must be really badass I guess" Amy chuckled.

"I know right, I remember that Blue Blur-Girl and I fought the Babylon gang together. Well it was a little bit funny when she and I bumped onto each other but it was kinda embarrassing" Sonic said with a blush.

"Really? How would you describe her like?" Amy asked.

"She seems to be inspired by my nick name Blue Blur and it was really fun fighting with her. She reminds me a bit of your fighting style except she uses a bo staff. I would have like to learn who she is" Sonic said. Amy then gives up her act and gulps, she was gonna try to reveal her identity. She stands up to his curiosity.

"Sonic, this might be complicated but I am Blue Blur-Girl" Amy said. Sonic's eyes widens in surprise but then he just burst into laugther.

"Hahahahahaha, You Blue Blur-Girl? I don't think so" Sonic laughed.

"You want proof? Here" She summoned Blue Blur-Girl's staff. Sonic stops laughing and saw it.

"Alright, I can tell now. But why?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to improve myself for you and our team. Do you think I'm weak?" Amy asked. Sonic gets up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Have I ever said that? No you are not weak Ames. But dressing up like a superhero doesn't improve yourself. It's your confidence that makes you stronger. You are a strong girl Amy and I have seen through the years you have been capable to defend yourself from Eggman. I would do anything to save you from danger. And by the way, I like your both your sides, superhero or not Sonic said. Amy began cry happy tears and hugs Sonic gently.

"Oh Sonic, I am so glad you understand me. I really misunderstood you that you thought I was weak" Amy said. Sonic smiles and hugs her back.

"You know that I would never kick you out either Ames. I swore that since the day I saved you from Metal Sonic I would keep an eye on you" Sonic said. Amy then pulled from the hug.

"That is the most sweetest thing you have ever said to me Sonikku" Amy said.

"Any time Ames" Sonic thumbs up. Then out of the blue Amy kisses Sonic on the lips. Sonic felt the warmth and passion on Amy's lips and kisses back, holding her by the waist closing his eyes.

"I love you Sonikku" Amy said.  
"I love you too Ames" Sonic said.

 **Well, you got chapter two after two years of delay. Hope you are not mad at me for this**


End file.
